outlawwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
OLW Smackdown Episode 1
NOTE: IF YOU ARE NOT ON THIS CARD, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY IN THE RAW ROSTER AND WILL DEFINATLY BE ON NEXT MONDAY, BECAUSE THIS IS NOT A SUPERSHOW, SMACKDOWN AND RAW ARE SEPERATE, PLEASE CONTACT NXUS IF YOU ARE UNSURE OF ANYTHING (he wrote this card and is writing this now) NOTE: IF YOU ARE NOT ON THIS CARD, YOU ARE MOST LIKELY IN THE RAW ROSTER AND WILL DEFINATLY BE ON NEXT MONDAY, BECAUSE THIS IS NOT A SUPERSHOW, SMACKDOWN AND RAW ARE SEPERATE, PLEASE CONTACT NXUS IF YOU ARE UNSURE OF ANYTHING (he wrote this card and is writing this now)* OLW Smackdown Intro Plays (coming soon to youtube once we got a few cards up)* *Smackdown Intro plays whilst the fans in the arena are roaring with excitement* *OLW CEO Simon George Asmar Comes Out* Simon – Ok, everybody... The time has come, after months of preparation, rumours, tweets, touts, facebook pages, blogs, youtube videos, excitement spreading... everybody... WELCOME !!!!! TO OLW, FIRST EVER EPISODE, FRIDAY, NIGHT, SMACKDOWN HERE RIGHT NOW LIVE TONIGHT IN CENTURYLINK CENTRE OMAHA !!!! *Fans roar with excitement* Simon – I wanna thank everyone here tonight, for coming here, for giving OLW a chance to rise, a chance to become one of the greatest feds, of all time, I don’t know what to say, I never thought OLW would even make it this far, into a FIRST EPISODE, RIGHT HERE LIVE TONIGHT IN OMAHA NEBRASKA !!!!! *Fans cheer more* Simon – We have a bunch of awesome main events lined up for you tonight, we will be deciding who gets first hands on the UNITED STATES TITLE !!!, THE TAG TEAM TITLES AND THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP !!!!. *Fans go wild with anticipation* Simon – So, without further or due, give it up for the next 4 participants competing in the FIRST EVER MATCH IN OLW, FOR THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP IN A FATAL 4 WAY !!!!! *Fans cheer again( Simon – Introducing first, the Bulgarian Enigma, he is one of the most agile professional wrestlers on the planet, yet hardcore, rutheless and brutal, say hello, to MITKO ILIEV *Mitko Iliev comes out* Mitko – Thank you Simon, now as you all don’t know much about who I am, I am Mitko Iliev, I was an audinary kid who grew up in the city, I was underprivileged most of my life, I used to steal, drink, smoke, you name it, I did it. You see I never thought I would make it anywhere in life, but I tried, I picked myself up, I tried my upmost to succeed and look where I am today, I am standing in this ring, in front of all you fine people here in Omaha Nebraska !!!, and i want thank you, and Mr SGA here, for giving me this opportunity Simon – Now, the second participant, he is one of the greatest submission experts to ever live, technical yet possesses brutal strength, please give it up, for BEST IN THE WORLD *BITW comes out* BITW – Ok, I’m gonna keep this short, and sweet, I am the absolute BEST, IN THE WORLD, ok I don’t care, I really do not care what anybody thinks, sure, I think highly of myself, better than being an insecure loser like all of you here in Nebraska, I’m winning this US title simply because I, am the best, in the world. Simon – And the third Participant, he stands high and mighty, has a huge size advantage, immensely powerful and strong, yet the biggest show off ever, has a high opinion of himself and backs up everything he does, ladies and gentleman, JASON T *Jason comes out* Jason – Ok Simon we heard enough of you for one night, shut up, I came here for 1 reason and for 1 reason only, not for little mid-card titles like the United States title, screw that, screw winning even, I don’t care about mywin loss record, I come here to speak my mind, and kick peoples spry asses, I come here to dominate, brutalise, and that’s what I’m gonna do tonight. Simon – And the final participant competing in this episodes fatal 4 way, this is one of the best high flyers in the history of professional wrestling, he posses agility superior to the billions of men on this planet, he has never been the bigger man in a match, size wise, never heart, he has the heart of a lion, give it up for ALTON C Alton C – Thank you all very much for being here tonight, and to everybody watching at home, we have the honour of performing in front of you all in the very first match of Out Law Wrestling, for a prestigious title such as the United States title, and we have the privilege of doing it in one of the proudest parts of America, Omaha Nebraska !!!!! Match 1) Fatal 4 Way for the United States Championship ' '''Mitko Iliev vs. Best In The World vs. Jason T vs. Alton C ' Simon – Wow, what an exciting first match that was, he will sure make an excellent United States Champion, but moving on to our TAG TEAM MATCH FOR THE OLW TAG TEAM TITLES !!!!!!!!! Simon – Please say hello, to the most brutal and devastating tag teams of all time, they have their sites set on those OLW Tag Team titles, and their prepared to fight till the death for them, so ladies and gentleman, please say hello, to DAVID FALCON AND SAMIR CEREBRAL ASSASSIN !!! *David and Samir come out* David – Oh you can all shut your traps and go to hell, quit booing us, you never even watched us, we are flat out mean, we dominate, we brutalise this competition, we come here to kick peoples asses and win titles here in OLW Samir – Yeah that’s right, we are David and Samir, we just want competition, we never had competition in our lives, it has always been so easy, we came to OLW for some guys who might actually give us a fight, and what makes it even better, IT’S FOR A TITLE Simon – And ladies and gentleman, the team who will be facing these 2 monsters for the OLW Tag Team titles, they are brutal, aggressive, focused on success here in this company, one of them is a flat out killing machine, let loves to have fun, the other is a phenomenal high flyer, cat like reflexes, loves to show off his moves in the ring, please give a warm welcome, to RAJ SINGH AND ADAM EEF !!!!!!!!! *Raj and Adam come out* Raj – Hi, I’m Raj Singh, bear knuckle, UFC and Boxing is what I made it in, you hear that Samir and David ? where as you 2 just grew up looking for fights in your deserted area and because no one bothered to fight you, you claim you had no competition, I bet you have never had a fight in your lives, no to worry, me and Adam will kick your asses tonight !!!!!! Adam – Raj is right, we will show you that we are no walk over, we will give you more than competition, and also, I am Adam EEEF, High Flyer, I specialise in Frog and tadpole splashes, I am also a good technical wrestler, don’t count me out coz’a my size, you hear ? I can be a wrecking machine when I need to be, I am tough as nails in the ring, if I hit one of my splashes in you, my god I will have you beaten, it all comes back to techniques, so never count me out '''Match 2) Tag Team Match for the OLW World Tag Team Titles David Falcon and Samir Cerebral Assassin vs. Raj Singh and Adam EEF Simon – What an extraordinary moment in OLW history this will be, I’m sure it is not over between these 2 teams, no one had anything to be ashamed of in that match, well done to all participants, now, for the spectacular main event you have all been waiting for !!!!!!!!! *crowd cheer loudly* Simon – It is for.... the OLW, WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, this is no ordinary singles match, this is going to be.... an EXTEEME RULES LUMBERJACK MATCH !!!! Now as you all know what lumberjacks do in these sorts of matches, well they will still do what they usually do, but this time, they are allowed to throw weapons into the ring, any they find with in the arena, are usable in the ring !!!! This match will feature all superstars you have seen tonight, but the 2 participants competing in the Extrme Rules Lumberjack match..... Are......The awesome one, the party animal, the exciting performer, he is focussed on winning, he wants to succeed in this company, but wants to look good doing it, please give it up for Matt Cockburn !!!!!!!!!!!!! *Matt comes out* Matt – Well folks, I am Matt Cockburn, I a kid from a small outer city town with hopes and dreams of succeeding in professional wrestling, I have always been average in life, average class, average grades in school, average job until now, I quit that, I know I destined to belong here in OLW, OLW I believe is where I can be more than just another face, more than average, I am so unbelievable grateful for an opportunity at the World Heavyweight Championship, thank you so much, it is time to make something of my life !!!!!!! Simon – And our other participant, he possesses brutal strength and skill, and speed, his kicks to the skull will put you down however tough or strong you are, how big, how resilient, this guy is a powerhouse when it comes to hard knocks, he is so skilful, he knows exactly where to hit you, he knows how to lay people out, ladies and gentleman, KYLE SMITH !!!!!!!!! *Kyle Smith comes out* Kyle – Yes, I am very skilful, I possess many arts with my background of judo and mixed martial arts, I know exactly were your vital points are, how hard to hit them, what the effect will be, its almost like a mind reading gift, I am here to show all of you what I can do, I have great respect for all my opponents and you *shakes Matt’s hand* are truly a worthy opponent Matt – As are you... Simon – Now welcome, THE LUMBERJACKS *The Lumberjacks come out* Match 3) Extreme Rules Lumberjack Match for the OLW World Heavyweight Championship Matt Cockburn vs. Kyle Smith BQ: Rate The Card (I know it only has 3 matches but it is the first card, let more people join the fed) BQ: Rate The Card (I know it only has 3 matches but it is the first card, let more people join the fed)